Never Ending Love
by flarey phoenix
Summary: here it is the long awaited sequel to 'Ice', sorry it took so long, WEDDINGS....dxs DUH


Never ending love.

A few weeks before the wedding Danny had revealed his secret and everything was fine, except Paulina who wouldn't stop hassling him. It was the day of the ceremony and both Danny and Sam were as nervous as each other, but both were thinking the same thing _'I've been waiting forever for this day'_. As everyone suspected Tucker was the best man and Jazz was the maid of honour, but what they didn't suspect was a few ghosts attending the wedding, the line up included: Ember and her newly born child, Amber, (I know, strange) Box ghost, Lunch Lady and Box lunch, Technus, Clockwork, Danni who had been found recently. She was smiling broadly at her cousin while leaning on the wall at the back. Kitty and Johnny, Dorathia, (Dora, dragon) Wulf, Walker, who was there to keep Paulina out, and a recent ghost that saved them all with a bit of good luck showed as well. Her name was Sapphire, she wore a long purple velvet dress and black high heels, her deep red hair fell down to her lower back, she had a slim figure and deep blue glowing eyes and she wore red lip-stick with black eye-shadow, (no, she isn't a gothic ghost) she was smiling and bringing good luck to the entire ceremony since she was a good luck ghost. Finally the music began and a beautiful figure emerged from the doors wearing a long silk violet dress that fitted her curves perfectly and being led by her father. Tucker nudged his best friend.

"I am sooo jealous right now…ok only kiddin', I'm proud of ya, man," he whispered and Danny smiled at him.

"Thanks," he whispered back as Sam reached the alter and her father sat down. "You look beautiful," he added to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smirked and the vicar began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of these two people in holy matrimony, now, do you Daniel Scott Fenton, take this young woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," answered Danny, looking at Sam.

"And do you, Samantha Elizabeth Manson take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

"I do," she answered.

"The rings?" he asked, Tucker gave Danny the small velvet box and Jazz gave Sam a different box, they opened them and put aforementioned rings on each other's fingers.

"Now for the vows," stated the vicar. Danny started.

"Sam, as you know, I could go off at any moment and not come back alive, but that is what makes it better, not knowing what might happen next, it makes everything that happens more meaningful, because it might be the last, but no matter what happens, I'll love you forever," he said and Maddie looked at Jack, smiling.

"Our little boy has grown up," she said smiling.

"Into a fine young man," added Jack, smirking. Sam started her vows.

"Danny, no matter what happens or when it happens, I'll be by your side, if the worst happened, I'd never forget you, I'll be with you for as long as I live, and longer when we die, no matter what happens, I'll be there. And I'll always love you," she said

"Where did our little rebel go?" asked Pamela.

"Right there, but transformed into a beautiful young woman," said Jeremy as the vicar started again.

"If there are any reasons why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony let them be heard now…" the church fell silent "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished. Danny lifted the veil and kissed Sam passionately.

­-----------------------

"_And so life went on, tales and legends were passed down through the many thousands of years of the great halfa and his wife, some were true others not, but still after all those years man and wife are still together, and always will be, in a never ending love."_

_----------------------------------------_

**Both grave stones read**

_Samantha Elizabeth Fenton_

_Loving wife and mother, _

_Died age 84 in tragic ghost attack_

_Loved always and will never leave our history and memories_

_And will forever stay in the hearts of the townsfolk of Amity Park. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Daniel Scott Fenton_

_Loving husband and father_

_Died age 85 in tragic ghost attack_

_Will never leave our memories _

_And will always be remembered as the hero he truly was_

_And will forever stay in the hearts of the townsfolk of Amity Park. _

-----------------------------------------

**How did you like it? After tons of reviews saying you wanted a sequel to Ice, I thought I better had after I said I would, and here it is. I hope you weren't disappointed with it, because I'm defiantly not. Please no flames I would like to thank my friend Lunar Chasmodai for beta reading this fic. I bet I would have a ton of reviews saying 'get a beta' if I didn't have her.**


End file.
